User blog:Luminous Gaming/Luminous's guide to what-you-should-do-in-a-match.
'This spend me two and a half hour to write this, please respect it. Thank you for your read.' Made in Hong Kong so no gud english sorry for inconvenine thx Alright. First thing first, if this doesn't work for you. Hey. I'm just a player, not a battle startegist. Second, it might seems a bit hard. If this doesn't go along with you, DON'T USE IT, IT MIGHT JUST MAKE THINGS EVEN AWKWARD. Third, I suggest writing the list (refer to step 1) yourself, so you can be familer to it. If you guys really want me to make a list, tell me in the comment, I'm willing, and happy to help you guys. But don't be that lazy >_<... Last, STEPS ARE NOT IN ORDER, IT'S SO HARD TO SORT LOL Have you ever been in a situation, where you have place the wrong card, used the wrong timing, do the wrong thing? Mainly because you don't know what the enemy have. Have you ever been in a situation, where you don't know which card to place, so you randomly pick some, and lead to troblue? Have you ever been in a situation, where you don't know what TO DO? Here's my guide, to a what-you-should-do-before-in-and-after a match-and-also-know-how-to-prepare-a-match: Step -1: (Very Hard to do) Try to think of every situation that can happen to your deck. Why: This is one of the main thing, and the very hard thing to do. With this, you can try to think of a multi-counter deck (yep. new word?), to defend as many common-used-and-some-how-good-but-looks-quite-lame-or-might-be-one-you-have-seen deck. Step 0: Let your enemy strike first! Why: In many games, it's better to strike first. But in this case, if the enemy strikes first, you'll have time to think about how to defend the enemy's attack. It will give you more time to think about how you can change your strategy (if you need to) (Step 2). Step 1: Try to memorize what cards does the enemy has. (DO THIS ALONG WHOLE THE BATTLE, IF YOU CAN) Why: If you don't try to even think how your enemy will counter your strategy, then you might panic, because "how come my enemy used this? Oh god." I think it happens to many people. If you done step 0, then either of this 2 attack commonly happen: 1, a full-out attack. 2, a... single troop. First one is understandable, but why second? Either they got the worst hand they can think of, so they decide to "trash" them. Or, they want to know what troops YOU have. In that case, if your arena tower can deal it alone (eg. Minions, Skeletons, Archers?, Goblins), you can try use your worst troop. So when your enemy deploy their best troops (just, try to memorize THEM), element of surprise is in your hand (get it? get it :D). Maybe it seems useless, but there's chance to make your enemy (even a bit count) panic, which can lead to accidently placing the wrong card, then life will be easier for you. (But if the worst come ((the misplaced card is actually best to counter YOUR strategy)), deal with it lol. It should be incredibally rare though) A must tip for memorizing (you really should do this): Try to write down a list of card of your arena and below (if you don't want to write more thing later on (like when you're arena 4, write down cards in training camp, arena 1, 2, 3, 4) USING PEN. Then you use A PENCIL 'to tick down (or use anyway to take note that do not spend 0.5 second) the card your enemy's card. Why use pen to write down cards? Because you only need to erase the pencil ticks. Step 2: If the enemy got the card your worried of (only if), CHANGE YOU STRATEGY AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE. (If it's good enough already, skip this step) '(DO THIS ALONG WITH STEP 3 OK?) Why: Do I need to even explain it? Just remember: Do not make big changes, just make minor changes (like: card placing timing, order of card), because you might be not familer with the new strategy. RANDOM TIPS SECTION :D Tip 1: Offense or Defense? If the enemy got the better hand, defense. If YOU got the better hand, it's really up to you. Offense or Defense? One choise that can lead to desturstion. Tip 2: Always prepare the worst. You can't STOP the worst from happening, since usually it's made by your enemy (placing the card that counters your strategy, using a strategy that you can't do anything about it). If that happen, JUST DEFEND. DEFEND. DO NOT EVEN TRY FOR A ATTACK. You can't stop it from happening, but you can stop it from attacking you. 'I'd rather have no trophy then lose some. I'd rather draw instead of losing. Maybe if you defended nicely, the enemy might even panic, but still, just defend. If the previous situation happened, then your defense might just luckily turned to offense (but this is rare lol). But even that case, you just gotta defend. 'TIP 3 (QUITE IMPORTANT): ENEMY LEFT THE MATCH? It might be a trick to surprise you! It can be used to catch you (if you used this, YOU might catch him off guard too) off guard. This is a advanced trick (to me), since if you rejoined in the wrong timing, it might result your enemy knowing YOUR trick then making YOU panic. If you want to try this, I suggest doing it with wi-fi, since you need to connect quick. If you are a "just started" to a card/strategy game, don't continue, stop here. Because the following is gonna be harder (I think): Step 3: Try to guess how much elixir does your enemy have. (TRY START DOING THIS WHEN THE TIME LEFT IS AROUND 2:30 - 2:00, AND DO THIS EACH TIME BEFORE YOU PLACE A CARD) (REQUIRE QUICK BRAIN LOL) You may ask: "OMG LUMINOUS, HOW 2 DO DIS????? SO HARD 4 ME LOL IMPOSSIBLE" I never say you have to know how much accurately. We can split it to 3 stage: Low: 0-3 elixir Medium: 4-6 elixir High: 7-10 elixir. You may say: "Luminous, I forgot which cards have which elixir!" Don't worry, I have a list ready.(btw, you can prepare that some may have +1 arena cards ((cause they lowered their trophys)) ((example, I once met a guy in arena 2 that have barbarians)) but the chance of this is around 1% for now, so you can not worry about it.) REFER BACK TO STEP 1'S MUST TIP ON MEMEROIZING, ADD ELIXIR COUNT ON IT (again, use a pen) TOO, YOU'LL DEFINITELY THANK ME LATER Step 4: Depends on how much elixir your enemy have, choose what card you should send out. Sounds simple, but hard to really do. So if enemy's elixir is in Low level (refer to step 3), their cards are really limited. refer your list (step 1). most of the rares and epic could not be used (except for tombstone and rage potion, but I don't see the reason to use rage on such a low elixir count, and they both cost 3 elixir) Tips on making your life easier on step 4: Write down your card deck in whatever you wanna use, then write it's strengh (usually for defence) and weakness (usually for offense) beside it. In that way, you do not need to think about it IN the battle, you can just look at the paper. Step 5: Which one, Arena Tower or King Tower?(APPLIES ONLY IF YOU DESTORYED A TOWER) If you destoryed one of the arena towers, which one will you target next: King Tower or Arena Tower? You may think: "Oh, when I destory King Tower I win, why not King?" Not always you wanna choose to destory king, because YOU know that YOUR plan on destorying the king tower MAY backfire. But people still choose King. Because normally, people think "Road To Win = Must Choose Path", now try to change your logic. I already outsmart different enemy like this. Because when they tried to destory king tower, they LIKED to use full-out attack. Thats the thing, you might be able to actually use simple troops to finish all off, since they really want to win, they MIGHT put whatever they have to destory. In that case, if you have a splash damage card, you won. Anyway, what I wanted to say is, it really depends on the situation. The following is a bit complicated to understand (I guess) so, try your best lol Common Question(I guess): When using fire on towers, where should I aim? Don't aim both King Tower and Arena Tower. Because if you do that, King Tower's cannon IS ACTIVATED, then if you attack the arena tower, BOTH KING TOWER AND ARENA TOWER AIM AT YOU. 'I think you can understand why is this quite important. Step 6: Time. '(LAST 1-2 MINUTE OF YOUR MATCH) Yes. Time matters SO MUCH. Espically when it's 1 minute left, there's 2x elixir. What does that means? It's a boost to offense or defense! (Don't forget that your enemy have 2x too). How much tower you have left? How much tower your enemy have left? There's people who really desperate to win that they can even use arrows to aim at towers (I'm not joking), YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN. Use your usual strategy (at 2x speed xD) 'ALRIGHT. THE FOLLOWING IS EXTREMELY HARD TO DO (WTF?), YOU'LL KNOW WHY. ALSO THESE SHOULD BE DONE BEFORE A MATCH.' Step 7: Understanding the radius. If you look closely, every arena have different colour "ground". It's like block and block mix together (in Arena 1 case, deep green and light green). What does "radius" means in clash royale? First in this case, let's say arrow. Arrow have radius 4, let's say that's 4cm. Does each block means 1cm? YES. YES GUYS, YES. In case you forgot what is radius (P.6 math gg), it's half length of a diameter of a circle, and diameter is the longest line can be drawn in a circle (actually every straight line in a circle is diameter). So the diameter of a arrow target area is 8cm, NOT 4CM. '''Knowing this is so important, but first let's take a look at my kinda-nicely-made-table-of-a-arena *more accurate than what you see in a arena* *path were bold roads but idk what it's used for* *there are path layed below towers and bridges*: Hope this made your life eaiser. So now, if you want to display each card's radius, you can use this table! :D Anyway, if you remember the whole arena, and the radius of each building card, life would have been even easier! Step 8: '''REVISE THE'' ''DECK AFTER THE MATCH. (not hard) If you have been defeated, watch the replay, find out what's wrong, and correct it. If you draw or win, try to thing of how you can improve. 'THATS ALL FOR NOW.' Thanks for reading the whole thing. If you have anything to suggest, comment, or change, or you don't understand wtf I'm saying, leave a comment! Thanks a lot for reading Luminous's guide to what-you-should-doing-in-and-before-and-after-a-match v1.5. 'THANKS A LOT!' Sorry for bad english. I said I live in Hong Kong. I suggest you to re-read the stuff BEFORE the guide. Thanks again. Thanks. Thx. Category:Blog posts